


You Can't Trace Time

by the_secret_wordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Minerva McGonagall, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi-Era, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: "Minerva McGonagall's first kiss was with a shy girl with grey eyes and pale-white skin. They were sixteen and hidden away in the Quidditch changing rooms, scared just as much by their strange new feelings as they were of their respective team captains discovering them like this."
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Walburga Black/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	You Can't Trace Time

**Author's Note:**

> Only a drabble, I might write something longer for McGonagall and these pairings. xo

_time may change me,_  
_but you can't trace time_

\- Changes, _David Bowie_

Minerva McGonagall's first kiss was with a shy girl with grey eyes and pale-white skin. They were sixteen and hidden away in the Quidditch changing rooms, scared just as much by their strange new feelings as they were of their respective team captains discovering them like this.

Walburga Black had still been wearing her Slytherin quidditch robes when Minerva had burst in, angry with her friend for ignoring her after the match. And then their heated argument took a starkly different turn to normal.

And now they were kissing, open-mouthed and wet, moaning softly against each other in the showers.

And now they were twenty-two and Walburga had married her own cousin and Minerva was burning the invitation with the same flame used to light her pipe and it all hurt so much. Because that shy girl Minerva had kissed in her quidditch robes was dead and the woman who had emerged was nasty and cruel, bigoted and unhinged.

So Minerva tried men. And she found a sort of happiness with them. But it wasn't the same as that first sweet kiss with a pretty girl after a heated quidditch match.

Time passed and Walburga Black was the perfect pure-blood wife, or so Minerva heard, but she pushed her from her mind right up until she couldn't. Right up until an eleven year old boy with those same grey eyes appeared as her student. And he had bruises he tried to hide and a tremble to his chin when his home life was mentioned.

So Minerva had to face her past love again. Because like hell she'd let the woman who killed her first sweetheart get away with beating Sirius Black too.

Years passed and with them came death and loss, war and evil. News came that Walburga Black had died and Minerva felt nothing, only a brief stirring of long-forgotten passion for a girl who'd never really been quite real. And then her son died too and then more and more, loss and suffering, so much that Minerva thought she wouldn't be able to bear it.

But she did bear it. And she survived till the end, till the moment that woman's son's godson ended the evil, ended the war and suffering and loss.

Minerva was so proud of Harry Potter in that moment.

She told Poppy Pomfrey as much in the days afterwards, as they rebuilt their school, their world, their home. And then she found another kiss, full of passion and strange new feelings that terrified her. But Poppy was older and past changing, or so she reassured her when Minerva broke down afterwards.

So then Minerva kissed her again, not a first nor a second kiss, but something better, because it was with someone certain, someone real and full and loving: a kiss with a kind woman with brown eyes and rich-black skin.

They were old beyond numbers and hidden away in Minerva's office for fear that students might see them, but then they got even older and students saw them and there was no reason to fear it.

And now they are kissing, open-mouthed and deep, moaning softly against each other by the warm fire in the headmistress's office at Hogwarts.

And they are happy together.

And nothing can change that.


End file.
